Evil Love
by ballerina-16
Summary: You know how they say only place to go is up when you're in hell? Well not here. Dru is living in hell, it only gets worse when she finds out she has an arranged marriage. The Gang we all know and love shows up in a few chapters, and treat! Tokio Hotel!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys this is my first story so R&R thanks :)**

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>EVIL LOVE<p>

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Damian!" I screamed. "Damian, don't die on me! Don't! You can't! DAMIAN!"

I sat bolt up-right in bed gasping for air. _It was _that_ dream again. The dream I have _every_ night._ It's been three years and I still have that dream. The blood, the car wrapped around the tree, the sirens, people yelling and screaming, EMTs pulling me away from my brother. Me fighting and begging to be with him.

"Dru! Get your skinny ass down here!"

"I'll be right down." I called. I looked at my clock. 5:45 am. Good freakin lord.

"Now goddamnit!" screamed my step-father, Mykel.

"I'm coming! Jesus Christ." Of course it was a school day and of course I did not sleep at all.

As I walked down the stairs I saw my mother sitting on the couch next to Mykel. Cowering almost. Across from him sat my step-sister, Carina. The wicked bitchy whore that Mykel calls his daughter. She was staring at me with that smirk (that I just want to smack right out of her) that she wares every time I get in trouble. Let's just say that, that's a LOT!

Standing across the room was my other brother, Alex. He looked really upset. Like, on the verge of tears! The only other time I've seen him cry was at Damian's funeral. We had both given speeches.

Then Mykel spoke, "Dru, so glad you could join us." He said this sarcastically.

"What?"

"Honey, I hope you understand. We were in a lot of debt. And we needed the money…"

"Ma, get to the point!" I said completely pissed off now. "Alex? Do you know what's going on?"

He just looked away. "Alex? Tell me! What the FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?" I screamed.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Mykel screamed back.

"OR WHAT? YOU'LL WHIP ME AGAIN? I AM JUST SO NUMB FROM YOUR HAND, FOOT, AND WHIP THAT I JUST DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE!"

"Well I have something new this time!" he smirked.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE GODDAMNIT!"

He raised his hand to smack me but I was shoved to the ground. I looked up in surprise to see that Alex was screaming at Mykel. But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. My focus was currently on Carina. She had stood up and grabbed the knife off the shelf that Alex kept there for target practice. Carina still had that look on her face. I couldn't even scream. I knew what she was going to do. Carina snatched my arm and brought the knife down. The first blow was barely even a cut. But the second time she brought the knife down it broke the skin. I screamed. Not only was I screaming because the cut was deep but also because Carina's foot was crushing my ribs. Despite my screams I was able to hear a crack. About five seconds after I heard the crack, an explosion of pain came which made me scream even louder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex screamed.

Carina just kept on digging deeper into my arm. Alex was then shoved to the ground next to me by Mykel. He kicked him in the stomach and then screamed at Alex for yelling at his daughter.

Then, we heard sirens.

That was all I remembered before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Sorry for the wait had to go through a bunch of crap to upload so yeah

ENJOY R&R 3 YA! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I have been in the hospital for 4 days now. Three out of the four days i was asleep. I woke up at noon on the third day. Alex was sitting in a chair next to my bed, he had his head laying on the bed, he was crying. I don't believe it. He was crying over me. Alex didn't know I was awake, so I went back to sleep.

"No! Please stop!" I pleaded through tears. "Just let me go, please! I never did anything!" But Mykel still wouldn't stop hitting me. No matter how much I pleaded and begged him he still wouldn't stop. He just kept hitting and kicking me in my stomach, my head, and my back. It hurt so much! Usually I would have gone numb by now. But something was wrong. It wasn't Mykel. I've never seen this man before. He looks so familiar, but I just can't place him. Then the man took out a switch blade and held it up to my neck. I didn't realize that I was screaming until he told me to shut my trap.

Someone was grabbing my shoulder from behind and that's when I woke up from the dream.

I opened my eyes to see Alex, Cassie, my best friend, four nurses and two doctors.

"Dru are you OK?" Alex asked me, and when I didn't answer he looked at the doctor and asked him what was wrong with me.

"Yeah, Alex, I'm fine."

"What happened? You were fine one second, and the next, you were freaking out and screaming bloody murder! It scared the ever loving shit out of me!"

"OK well I'm sorry I scared you"

"Hey, hey no need to be sorry, you just scared me, that's all. I didn't know what was going on. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked at the doctors and said, "Beat it. I need to talk to my brother alone."

"Brother?" The nurses looked at me like I was insane.

"Yes, brother." Alex just looked annoyed. They left though. Alex sat down in the chair next to me and looked down at the sheets on the bed.

"Hey, whats the matter with you lately?" I really was starting to worry about him lately. Ever since I first got here he's been really depressed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like really depressed lately. You're starting to scare me."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just-" I cut him off by snatching his arms, pushing up the sleeves and gaping at the scars.

"You told me you stopped. YOU TOLD ME YOU STOPPED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ALEX LOOK AT ME! What did you do?" I was crying now. I almost never cry! He took my hand and pulled me into a hug, he just held me there while I cried.

"I know. I know I did. I just couldn't handle it. You were hurt and I was worried. I'm sorry. I really am." He me away from him and dried my tears with his thumb. "Dru, stop crying please." I tried to stop but I just couldn't. It was hard, but I eventually did manage to stop. He still held me until I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and Alex wasn't there. The nurse told me that he went to get something to eat, and I thought finally. I've been bugging him for days to eat something. At least he was nice enough to leave my iPod on the nightstand. I turned it on and put on To Write Love on Her Arms by Hawthorn Heights and started to sing.

She's upset

Bad Day

Heads to the dresser drawer

to drive the pain away

Nothing good can come of this

she opens it

there's nothing

there only leftover tears

mom and dad have no right she screams

Anger runs down both of her cheeks

And then she closed her eyes

Found Relief in a knife,

the blood flows as she cries

All Alone the way she feels'

left alone to deal with

all the pain drench sorrow relief

Bite the Life Just forget the Bleeding

And then she closed her eyes

Found Relief in a knife,

the blood flows as she cries

And then she closed her eyes

Found Relief in a knife,

the blood flows as she cries

Curled up on the floor

relief left,

she had hoped for something more

from it...

hoped for something more from it

and he leans down to comfort her

she is weeping as he wraps his arms

around and around and around her

the deeper you cut

the deeper I hurt

the deeper you cut

It only gets worse

the deeper you cut

the deeper I hurt

the deeper you cut

it only gets worse..

Gets worse!

But She's slowly opening

but she's slowly opening...

New Eyes

And then she opened her eyes

and found relief in his life

and put down her knives

and then she opened her life

Found relief through his eyes

then put down...

She put down...

Her knife!

During the brief gap between songs, someone clapped. "You're really good," He smiled .

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here! It's only family!" I screamed just as Alex came in.

"Kial?" (A/N Kial is pronounced Kyle. Just thought you might want to know. 3) Alex gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" I'm sure my face was pale and blank. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Yeah Damian's best friend! Don't you remember him?" Alex looked worried. Then I remembered. The last time I saw him was right before we left the mall on my birthday. The night of the accident. "Oh, hey I didn't recognize you. Sorry."

"Hey no problem. Alex, I'm going to get something to eat wanna come?"

"No, I was just down there. I'll catch up with you later. I really need to talk to Dru alone."

" 'K later."

When I looked at Alex he looked distressed. "Ok Dru. What Mom was trying to tell you was that you have an arranged marriage."

"WHAT?"


End file.
